


Too Cute

by orangelightning (thescatterbrain)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, hes easily embarrassed, you and jak are just sweet on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/orangelightning
Summary: Jak is easily embarrassed by you being sweet to him
Relationships: Jak/Reader, Jak/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> It sure has been a while! I've been wanting to write more jnd x readers for some time, and Jak is probably the character I write best. Let me know if there is anyone else you would like to see some xreaders for!

Your ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. Heavy footfalls signaled that it was Jak, come to see you after another grueling mission. You looked up to smile at him, even as he only offered you a grimace in response.

"Long day?" you asked. Jak grumbled something that might have been a 'yes'. Trying not to grin wider (was it wrong to think he was cute when he was grumpy?), you reached out to take his hand. "Geez, you didn't even wash up after."

"Just wanted to see you," he said, reaching for you. He pulled you close, breathing in your scent and leaning heavily on you while his lips lazily kissed your temple. His whole body radiated exhaustion. You smiled again, softer this time, as you stroked through his tangled hair. 

"Go use my bath. I can wait out here for you." Jak nodded gratefully and with one more kiss he shuffled off to the bathroom. Once you heard the door close, you headed toward the kitchen. There wasn't really the time to make a full meal, but you figured Jak would appreciate a sandwich after fighting whatever had been on the agenda today. You busied yourself with pulling together something simple and quick, just in time for the sound of the water to turn off and Jak to walk out in only a towel.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I didn't bring a change of clothes." You pursed your lips to try and bite back a grin. He was too sweet.

"That's okay, I don't mind the view." You motioned for him to sit at the table and brought him his food. Jak looked up at you adoringly.

"You're the best," he said, more sincerely than you'd ever heard anyone say before. You dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

"Just eat, doofus. Did you put your clothes in the laundry basket?" 

Jak nodded, already woofing down his food. His cheeks were full and it looked like he was struggling to chew even as he crammed more food in his mouth. The towel pooled around his hips, miraculously still keeping him decent as he forgot everything that wasn’t the plate in front of him. You shook your head as you sat and watched him eat, knowing he was just hungry and thankful. Sometimes you wondered if Jak ate much at all without you looking out for him. Sometimes you wondered if he slept under a roof when he wasn't crashing with you. You didn't like to ask, though, because Jak didn't like to answer. You were glad he came into your life, glad he became a big, wonderful part of it, because at least it meant he was sheltered and fed and loved. 

Jak looked up at you and caught you staring. He quirked a brow up and swallowed with some effort. "What?"

You bit your lip and smiled. "Nothing. You're just too cute." 

At this Jak flushed red. He meekly brushed crumbs from his chin. "God, you always make me blush so damn much.”

You smiled wider. "Good, and I'll keep making you blush as much as I can. Because you're so. Dang. Cute."

Jak rolled his eyes, trying to seem put off, but the blush had grown darker. He folded his arms and slunk down in his chair. "I'm a warrior. I'm a hero. I'm not _cute_."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

He was caught off guard. "Obviously. You're really cute." He was caught between a soft, embarrassed look and glaring at you. You were trying not to laugh at him pouting. You leaned forward over the table, chin in your hands.

"Then we are just the _cuuuutest couple_ ," you crooned at him. Jak looked up at the ceiling, face, neck, and ears all dark red.

"You're too damn much," he huffed, but it was clear he wasn't being serious. 

"Not too much for you, though."

This got him to finally look you in the eyes. "No," he said softly, "never." You felt your heart swell and your cheeks grow warm. Jak was not the most forthcoming with his feelings, but he always managed to give you that fuzzy warm glow. You could never forget what made you fall for him, not when he was that sweet.

You got up from the table and walked by him, kissing his cheek as you went. "I'm gonna go wash the clothes," you said. "Then you can help me tidy up after you once you're dressed again." Jak looked down, like he had forgotten that he was almost naked, and once again the blush colored his face and ears. You giggled and walked off to gather the laundry.


End file.
